1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massaging body-gym apparatus, particularly to one having a massaging function, and possible to be carried around conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As more and more people are getting civilization diseases, health care is deemed much by people. Exercise may be absolutely a simplest and most important method for it, so there are a lot of commercial massage tools for relieving physical sore and pain, and body gym apparatuses for bodybuilding. However, the massage tools or the body-gym apparatus can only provide single function. Different parts of a body need a diversity of body-gym apparatuses and massaging devices have to be extra prepared for relieving physical sore and pain. That means a user has to spend a great deal of money to purchase them and prepare a large space to place them. Moreover, they are always too big to be easily carried.